ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Throwdown Royale 2014
Card 30 Man Throwdown Royale Match; Winner gets a World Heavyweight Championship shot at MegaBrawl VIII. 30 Starlets Throwdown Royale Match; Winner gets a World Women's Championship shot at MegaBrawl VIII. EMW World Heavyweight Championship Blitz © vs. Duke Nukem w/Ari Gold Last Starlet Standing Match for the EMW World Women's Championship Juilet Starling © vs. Megan Fox Steel Cage Match Ms. Golden Destiny Kate Upton vs. Tracey De Santa Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) © vs. The Powerpuff Girls (Buttercup & Bubbles) Kick-Off - Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship The Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) © w/Kelly Kapowski vs. Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt) ThrowdownRoyaleKickOff.gif ThrowdownRoyaleUnifiedWomensTagTitles.gif ThrowDownRoyaleUptonvDeSanta.gif ThrowdownRoyaleEMWWorldWomensTitle.gif ThrowdownRoyaleEMWWorldTitle.gif Results *Kick-Off. The match ended via DQ when Kelly Kapowski jumped on the referee as he was counting Greg Jenko's pinfall on AC Slater after Something Cool. Despite the win, the titles can only change hands via pinfall or submission, so The Bayside Blondes are STILL the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Champions. *1. The ending of the match was Tracy hitting a Cross Body Block off the top of the cage as she saw that Pyra was waiting for outside the cage and Kate Upton was slowly getting to her feet. After the match, Tracey slowly leaves the cage then Michael De Santa runs in and then he hugs her daughter outside the ring to a huge roar of cheers from the crowd as Pyra tends to Upton in the ring as Upton was holding onto her Golden Destiny Briefcase. *2. After the match, Franklin Clinton returned to the ring and then he and JDF had a staredown then Clinton extended his hand and JDF accepted his handshake to the roar of cheers from the crowd. JDF then climbed up the second turnbuckle then pointed to the MegaBrawl 8 Logo hanging above the ring then pyro shoot up from the logo and onto the entrance stage. *3. It was announced that Ari Gold was banned from ringside from this match courtesy of EMW Owner Theo Clardy earlier tonight. *4. Duke won the match after 3 Straight Nuke-lear Bombs to become the NEW EMW World Heavyweight Champion!!! After the match, Duke stands over a knocked out and bloodied Blitz as Ari Gold puts the EMW World Heavyweight Championship belt around his waist then raise his right arm as the crowd was in shock after the beating Duke just gave Blitz as throughout the match, Blitz gained little offense, even hitting him with the All Out Blitz, only for Nukem to kick out at two get up then brush his shoulders then stare at Blitz and gave him a grin then tells Blitz, "Is that the best you can give me?!" which left Blitz in a state of shock and disbelief. After the replay of the match, Duke & Gold leave to the back as EMTs check on Blitz then load him on a stretcher and rolled all the way to the back as the crowd cheers for Blitz. *5. After the match, Ari Gold runs in and then he and Melissa hugged then celebrated in the ring and pointed at the MegaBrawl 8 Logo hanging above the ring then pyro shoot up from the logo and onto the entrance stage. *6 - In the final moments of the match, Starling hits Fox with the top rope Sparkling Elbow with help with the steel chair then afterwards, she went under the ring and brought out Duct Tape and then wraps Megan's Feet to the bottom rope with the duct tape as Winslow was making the 10 Count. Fox tried to get to her feet and struggles to get the duct tape out and unable to answer the referee's 10 Count, ending with Juliet retaining the title. After the match, Starling was handed the title and celebrated at the entrance stage as an angry Megan Fox looks on and starts to throw a tantrum as the show concludes. Throwdown Royale Match Notes *NEW's The Brave One, Johnny Cage and "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels were guest participants of the match. *Clinton eliminated Link and his fellow Trio members at the same time. *Galloway and Johnson eliminated each other as they tried to eliminate one another at the same time. Starlets Throwdown Royale Match Notes *NEW's Revy, Sidney Prescott, Sara Sheppard-Daniels and VWF's Ashlee Simpson were guest participants of the match. *Kiki D arrived and from behind threw Viola over the top rope and to the outside. Kiki D then hits her with the Kiki Driver (Falcon Arrow on the outside). *Controversy arrived when Sara was the only woman standing in the ring while the rest are down on the mat. They threw Sara over the top rope and to the outside, eliminating Sara from the match and then they Triple Powerbomb Sara through the Spanish Broadcast Table. Controversy left through the crowd as EMTs check on Sara. Miscellaneous *Before the Throwdown Royale Matches, there were some Pre-Recorded comments from some of the participants in both matches. *EMW Owner Theo Clardy announced the 2014 EMW Hall Of Fame Ceremony and the first inductees of the EMW Hall of Fame Class of 2014 are The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane). Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014